Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) weapons
This is a list of all weapons found in Dissidia Final Fantasy. As with armor and accessories, most of the weapons in Dissidia are drawn from the other Final Fantasy games. With the use of Equipment abilities, any character can equip any non-exclusive weapon; the lists presented here are based on what the characters can initially equip. See Combination for special effects gained by equipping certain sets of equipment. Swords Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Tidus and Gabranth. Swords specialize in boosting the initial Bravery of a character. Daggers Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Bartz, Terra, Ultimecia, Zidane, Kuja and Gabranth. Daggers specialize in increasing the user's EX Gauge at the start of battle; note that this effect is cumulative, and will continually increase the character's EX Gauge during every battle in Story Mode and the Duel Colosseum. Greatswords Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, Cloud, Jecht and Gabranth. Greatswords specialize in increasing the damage done by the character's physical-based Bravery attacks. Katanas Initially equipped by Garland, Firion, Bartz and Sephiroth. Katanas specialize in increasing the character's EX Force intake range, allowing them to absorb EX Force from farther away than normal. Spears Initially equipped by Garland, Firion, Golbez, Bartz and Sephiroth. Spears specialize in increasing the damage dealt when the character Wall Rushes the opponent with a Bravery attack. All spears give a minor decrease in Defense. Axes Initially equipped by Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz and Jecht. Axes specialize in increasing the damage dealt when the character Wall Rushes the opponent with an HP attack. The Earthbreaker and Lufenian Axes have the highest ATK increase of any non-exclusive weapon, which can be boosted to +71 ATK with the "Axe Adept" ability, making them the strongest weapons in the game. Rods Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Bartz, Exdeath, Terra, Kefka, Ultimecia, Kuja and Shantotto. Rods specialize in increasing the damage done by the character's magic-based Bravery attacks, and give minor HP and Defense boosts as well. Staves Initially equipped by Firion, The Emperor, Onion Knight, Cloud of Darkness, Bartz, Exdeath, Terra, Kefka, Ultimecia, Kuja and Shantotto. Staves specialize in increasing the duration of the character's EX Mode. Thrown Initially equipped by Firion, Onion Knight, Bartz, Squall and Zidane. Thrown weapons (which include several recurring shuriken and Boomerangs) specialize in increasing the amount EX Force adds to the EX Gauge when absorbed. Grappling Initially equipped by Firion, Bartz, Tidus and Jecht. Grappling weapons increase the damage of Bravery attacks performed while in a Chase Sequence. Instruments Initially equipped by Firion, Bartz, Kefka and Ultimecia. Instruments, which include both Harps and Bells, specialize in increasing the amount EX Cores add to the EX Gauge when absorbed. Special Special weapons can be equipped by anyone (except for the Sexy Cologne, which can only be equipped by Cloud of Darkness, Terra, Kefka, Cloud, Ultimecia and Shantotto). However, they do not have a corresponding "Adept" ability. Machines Machines can only be equipped by characters who have the Equip Machines ability equipped. Note that "Accessory Breakability" does not mean that the machines will break; rather, it means that accessories that have a chance to break (such as the EXP-boosting Chocobo accessories) will break more often. Accessories that do not normally break (except for Pebbles) will not break, even if multiple machines are equipped. Exclusive Exclusive weapons can only be equipped by their corresponding character. They are meant to suit that particular character's abilities and boost them accordingly, though they may not be their "ultimate weapons". Enemy Only Trivia *Vivi and Steiner makes a cameo appearance as tutors in the Equipment Customization menu. *Besides the Special, Machine, and Exclusive weapons, Firion and Bartz are the only characters that are able to wield all weapons. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Dissidia